I'll be there for you
by Hizashii
Summary: Se dicen internamente que es algo fraternal, que no hay nada tras las sonrisas, tras las miradas de complicidad, tras los largos y reconfortantes silencios. Edward/Alice. Reto. Regalo.


**Título:** I'll be there for you.**  
Fandom:** Twilight.**  
Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**  
Claim:** Edward/Alice.**  
Rated:** M**  
Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito. (Yes, un poco de _sex_)**  
Summary:** Se dicen internamente que es algo fraternal, que no hay nada tras las sonrisas, tras las miradas de complicidad, tras los largos y reconfortantes silencios.**  
Notas:** Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Eternidad).  
**Dedicado a: **AnneHilldweller, que cumple el 17 de este mes y me pidió un Edward/Alice. La inspiración vino y el tiempo estaba; y como soy una impaciente, lo publiqué de una vez. Besos :)

**

* * *

**

**I'll be**** there for you.**

_«I'll be there for you_  
_When the rain starts to pour_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_Like I've been there before_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_'Cause you're there for me too»._

Él la quiere, mucho, profundamente. Él nunca dejará de quererla porque ella es una invariable en su vida desde que apareció en ella, Alice nunca se va, nunca lo deja solo. Alice siempre está allí para él con unas palabras de apoyo, con un regaño, una visión o un beso dulce en la mejilla.

Ella lo quiere, demasiado, intensamente. Ella nunca lo olvidará porque él es parte de su vida y siempre lo será, porque los vampiros siempre recuerdan, porque él la ayuda. Edward le sonríe con labios pálidos, rellenos y probablemente dulces, con el color caramelo en los ojos brillantes de alegría, con el cabello naturalmente despeinado y unas manos despeinándole el cabello.

Se dicen internamente que es algo fraternal, que no hay nada tras las sonrisas, tras las miradas de complicidad, tras los largos y reconfortantes silencios. Se intentan convencer de que no se esconde nada tras los besos en la mejilla.

Fallan estrepitosamente.

Por supuesto que hay algo detrás del apoyo, de la compañía, de los ojos dulces como el caramelo, de la cooperación. Cualquiera podría notarlo si se detuviera a analizar las cosas un poco. El amor fraternal nunca alcanzaría la magnitud del amor que Alice y Edward se profesan.

Entonces, cuando la confusión de no entender qué diablos siente por ella, él toca el piano. Y ella aparece de repente, cerrando los ojos ante la melodía, tarareando en silencio, cantando palabras sueltas que identifican tanto sus sentimientos que piensa que ella es la que le lee la mente y no él a Alice.

—¿Sabes, Edward? —dice ella, cuando la canción acaba—. Por primera vez desde que por mis venas sólo corre veneno, no sé qué demonios hacer.

—Pues, siendo sincero, Alice, yo tampoco lo sé —comparten una mirada dorada tan profunda que se sienten derretir.

Un paso, dos. Están tan cerca que sienten su piel aún sin estarse tocando. Alice tiene los labios entreabiertos y Edward los ojos cerrados. Entonces, lo deciden y Alice lo ve tan claro como nunca ha visto nada en su vida.

—Vamos a cazar. Edward tiene los ojos negrísimos por la sed—murmura rápidamente—. Nos vemos luego.

Un minuto después están en el lugar del bosque más alejado de Forks. Edward respira profundamente el aroma de Alice, deslizando la nariz por su cuello y besando su hombro con delicadeza. Ella tiembla, aún sin poder creer lo que está a punto de ocurrir (sabe que la culpa caerá sobre ella luego, pero no desea detener lo que está a segundos de ocurrir).

Sólo será un beso, quizás un poco de lengua y manos enredadas en cabello. Sólo un beso, pequeño y repleto de significado, irrepetible. Sencillo, nada fuera de lo normal; quizás, algunas personas, considerarían eso como un roce fraternal.

Pero se equivoca, como últimamente le pasa siempre junto a Edward, porque cuando la boca del que dice ser su hermano se posa sobre la suya y la cubre completamente, ella ya no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios, sus besos, sus manos, su cabello…_ él_.

Él profundiza el beso, quizás fue ella; no lo saben bien. Las manos de él la toman de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo, queriendo sentir cada curva de su anatomía. Los dedos finos de ella juegan con los botones de la camiseta de Edward, cuando una visión la hace separarse con brusquedad y la desconecta momentáneamente: Él no tiene camisa y se está deshaciendo de la de Alice, los besos aumentando de intensidad y rapidez; las manos vagando entre los pantalones, rompiendo botones y desordenando cabellos. Desnudez, labios, manos, gemidos, jadeos, gritos, nombres entre susurros, confesiones… y entonces vuelve al presente.

Edward también lo vio, leyó su mente, y sus ojos están tan negruzcos como seguramente los tiene ella. Se acercan con lentitud y Alice comienza a desabrochar los pequeños botones que la separan del pecho de Edward, él la besa con lentitud (disfrutando su sabor, su olor, sus movimientos acompasados). Le acaricia el pecho y ronronea, ella gime en respuesta pegándose más a él.

Y se siente bien, porque se aman. No es el mismo amor que Alice siente por Jasper o el que Edward profesa por Bella, no; es diferente y a la vez tan malditamente lo mismo, porque cuando están juntos y se besan sienten que el corazón les late aún cuando no tiene presión sanguínea ni ritmo cardíaco, aún cuando no es más que algo que murió hace mucho tiempo.

Él le muerde el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello mientras ella susurra un _Te amo_ en su cabeza, que le saca una sonrisa; mueve sus labios hasta los de ella para besarla, murmurando un _Yo también _con dulzura.

Porque hay muchos tipos de amor y ellos están enamorados. Porque desde ese día sus conversaciones silenciosas se convirtieron en algo totalmente diferente.


End file.
